


adrenaline rush

by noahczerns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pining, suga is In Love and he doesn't even KNOW!!! what a loser i love him, this is literally suga's internal pining monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, observant of everyone around him and their feelings whether they themselves knew them or not, could not be further out of tune with his own.Or, he is completely in love with Daichi, and has absolutely no idea.





	adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are so pure and wholesome and sweet i love them !!!  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com) !! (talk to me about domestic daisuga i'd die)

Sugawara Koushi, observant of everyone around him and their feelings whether they themselves knew them or not, could not be further out of tune with his own.

-

When he’s sat on the bus next to Daichi on the way back from a match with Daichi’s body millimetres from his own, their legs and arms brushing against each other with every bump in the road and Daichi’s head threatening to fall onto Suga’s shoulder, Suga puts his irregular breathing and the racing feeling behind his ribs down to the adrenaline still pounding through his veins. Even though, realistically, his energy from the game has faded out long ago.

He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come.

Except it doesn’t.

The faint smell of sweat and some cologne he couldn’t name if he tried is all encompassing with Daichi so close, and it’s so unbelievably _Daichi_. He’s gotten used to it now after three years, he could recognise it in an instant despite having no idea what the brand name was. It was comforting to be shut off to the world around him and know he was still there. It was the same in a match or just in practice; to concentrate so hard on his hands and the ball and the distance between them, to know that Daichi was there, whether he was actively watching him or not, he was still there with him.

Daichi makes a small noise in his sleep, half between a snore and a squeak. Suga opens his eyes to the sound, ignoring the tug pulling hard at his chest. He looks down at Daichi; for once he’s below him instead of almost exactly level. His head is tilted, leaning towards Suga, his expression peaceful and wholly at rest. Suga feels the same tug that was in his heart at the corners of his lips. Daichi rubs the side of his face on the chair, he must have an itch, Suga thinks, _he looks adorable_.

-

Daichi scores a point. It’s getting closer. The dream they’ve had, shared since they were first years together, scared and hopeful and small, is getting closer and it’s just in reach.

Suga runs up to Daichi, starts pummelling him in the stomach (he thinks it’s light, not enough to actually hurt, though with his eyes closed he’s oblivious to Daichi’s winded expression.) Suga’s face is already beginning to ache from the smile spread across his face. He pulls Daichi into a hug, wraps his arms around his neck and sings his praises, but they’re lost into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi’s arms close around his waist and Suga not only hears his laugh but feels it fierce against his chest as it forms in Daichi’s body, lifts and makes its way out of his mouth.

Suga’s chest feels empty, not as though it’s hollow and dark, but light and free with nothing clogging his insides.

Daichi releases his arms from Suga’s body and Suga reluctantly follows suit, untangling his arms from Daichi’s neck. He doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t want to stop feeling that warmth and closeness, but from the corner of his eyes, he sees the rest of their team moving back into their positions until he and Daichi are the only ones left out of place. Daichi is still stood there, in front of him, the energy of scoring a point remains burning in his eyes. He gives Suga a thumbs up and a smile before walking away, back to his place on the court. Suga returns the smile and hopes it was even half as bright and warming as Daichi’s.

-

With tests and exams always looming, Suga often ends up in Daichi’s room along with his books and papers spread out on the floor.

He thinks nothing of it when one night it grows dark and the clock continues ticking with no sign of him leaving anytime soon.

He thinks nothing of it when Daichi asks if he wants to stay the night since it’s pretty late anyway.

He tries to think nothing of it when he realises that Daichi only has one single bed and no spare duvets, meaning it’s too cold to sleep on the floor.

Unprepared for a sleepover, Suga quickly strips down to his t-shirt and boxer shorts and climbs into Daichi’s bed. He hears Daichi stumble; Suga knows he’s changing and feels his face heat up and shoves his face into the pillow, away from Daichi. He’s unsure why; he’s seen Daichi change hundreds of times in locker rooms, seen his bare chest when he swaps shirts during practice, what’s the difference?

The bed creaks as Daichi slides down next to Suga and lifts the duvet to get inside. Suga feels his warmth instantly, notices Daichi’s hot breath on his neck. There isn’t much room to move with the two of them, and Suga is already almost pressed up against the wall. Daichi shuffles and his arm catches on Suga’s back. A tingling runs up Suga’s spine. His heart pounds in his chest, hard enough to rival some of the spikes he’s seen on the court.

“Suga?” he hears Daichi say, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Suga swallows. “Yeah?”

“Goodnight.”

-

The sunlight pales with the increase in clouds as Suga walks home from practice, Daichi by his side. Exhaustion is the only word that comes to mind for how he feels right now. In a good way, though; exhausted means he had put his all in.

He looks over at Daichi, his expression as easy to read as always. He was tired too.

“You should nap when you get home,” Suga suggests.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Nap? I have homework.”

Suga shrugs. “Nap first then homework.” The obvious solution.

“Maybe,” Daichi replies, his face softening. So often when Suga looked at him, there was a crease between his brow or tension on his face. He wouldn’t admit it, Suga knew, but being a captain was hard, and Daichi felt it. Suga did his best to lessen the pressure as his number two, though he was never sure if it was enough. Looking at Daichi now and seeing how much he had grown, not just in height and build, made his heart swell.

_I'm so proud of you._

-

They’re in the middle of a game when Suga realises it. He’s not playing, thankfully. No one is looking too intensely at his face when the moment arrives, hitting him in the gut.

It’s not even a particularly heroic moment. Daichi dashes across the court in time to receive the ball, as he always does, and when he hears the smack of rubber against skin Suga’s instant thought is:

_I love you._

He’s taken aback by his own thought. He blinks a few times. _Was it true? Did he really?_

He focuses his attention back on the game. Daichi’s still at the back, watching with intense concentration as Hinata is about to spike. Suga feels the thrashing of his heart harsh in his ears, muffling the shouts from on and off the court.

It couldn’t be true, could it? They were just good friends. If it was true, he shouldn’t be surprised by the fact.

None of his supposedly rational thoughts reduced his heart rate or changed how naturally the thought had come to him.

Closing his eyes, he inhales. When he opens them again, they immediately land on Daichi.

-

Now that Suga had let himself feel it, or rather, foolishly let it seep through his seemingly faultless seam, he can’t ignore it.

He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, the thought from hours before swirling around in his mind. After the match had ended, he had made his excuses and hurried home, avoiding having to speak to Daichi completely. His excuses had been completely transparent, even he knew that, but everyone probably had other, bigger things to worry about instead of chasing Suga up on his lame excuses.

The only person he wanted to talk to this about was Daichi, and of course, he couldn’t. Groaning, he turns over onto his stomach and smashes his face into the pillow, closing his eyes in the process. The first image his brain conjures up in the darkness is Daichi’s face because of course it is. With his dark hair and matching dark eyes, Suga feels his stomach flip, even at just the memory of him. He is well and truly _fucked_.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door and the door clicks open. He swivels his head around, the pillow clutched in his arms. He sees his mother’s head peering around the door.

“Daichi’s here, he said he wanted to talk to you.” She smiles at him and leaves quietly, and seconds later in her place is Daichi.

“Hey, Suga.”

Suga freezes. He stares at Daichi and slowly sits up. “H-Hi,” he sputters.

Daichi closes the door behind him and sits on Suga’s bed beside him, just like any other time he’s visited. “Is something the matter? You ran off quick earlier.”

“I, um, felt sick,” he lied. He hated lying, especially to Daichi, it felt like a spike in his gut.

Daichi’s furrows his eyebrows, not looking convinced. “Okay. Do you need anything?”

Suga shakes his head. “No, I’ll be fine. Promise.”

Daichi bites his lip, sending Suga’s heart into overdrive. “Do you want me to go?”

“No, please stay.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“All right.” A smile forms on Daichi’s face, albeit a small one. Suga suspects that he knows something is up but knows not to pry.

Suga lies down and gestures for Daichi to do the same. Suga’s bed is a little bigger than Daichi’s, but the distance between them is still as small. Their shoulders are touching and Suga’s whole body is on fire.

“You can tell me when something’s bothering you, you know,” says Daichi.

Suga considers it for a moment. “I know,” he replies.

-

Two weeks later, the thought is eating Suga alive. In all the time he’s known him, not once has he kept something from Daichi, and this was killing him. The only thing he could do about it was spill the truth, and just the thought of that made his throat close up with fear. But he was done with repressing his feelings, he had done enough of that already, he wanted them out in the open. The worry that Daichi would reject him was ever-present; would their friendship suffer? What would it mean for the team? Their friendship was already suffering with a secret, he reasoned.

“Suga, can you pass me that ball?”

Practice was over, and the rest of the team had left, leaving on Daichi and Suga left to clean up.

Suga picks up the ball and hands it to Daichi, fingers burning when their fingertips brush on the pass over.

“Thanks.”

They’re in the locker room doing the last once over when Suga says, a little louder than expected, “Daichi.”

Startled, Daichi looks at him. “Yeah?”

“I, um, have something to tell you.” Suga smiles nervously and wrings his hands. He forces his gaze onto Daichi, whose face is full of concern. His hair is messy from an eventful practice and the inevitable hair ruffling from Tanaka that comes whenever he does well. It suits him.

Daichi cocks his head. “What is it?” He takes a step closer to Suga. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no. It’s not that. It’s just…”

“It’s what, Suga?”

Suga sighs. “I…” he pauses, unsure of how to phrase it. “I like you.”

“I like you too, you’re my friend.” Daichi looks at him, puzzled.

“No, no.” Suga shakes his head. “Like… more than like.”

The penny drops.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Suga swallows hard. “I didn’t want to lie to you.”

Daichi is still silent. For once, Suga can’t tell what he’s thinking by the look on his face. Daichi’s shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Suga repeats.

Daichi takes another step closer to him and puts a finger to Suga’s lips. “Stop saying sorry, Suga.”  

Suga scrunches his eyebrows together, utterly confused. “Huh-”

Daichi takes his finger away from Suga’s mouth and puts his lips there instead.

The kiss is stagnant for a moment as Suga slowly begins to realise what’s happening. Then, Suga kisses back. It’s clumsy and wet, but it’s better than his daydreams. Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist like he has done so many times before, and Suga puts his arms around Daichi’s neck, where he feels like they belong.

Daichi pulls away from the kiss. “I like you too, silly.”

-

Daichi is asleep on Suga’s shoulder on the bus home from a match, drool forming a puddle on Suga’s shirt. Suga smiles and brings their joined hands up to his face, then places a kiss on Daichi’s knuckle. His heart is racing, and he knows for sure it’s not from the adrenaline anymore.


End file.
